Etzali
Etzali '(エツァリ Etsari'') is a recurring character in the Toaru Majutsu no Index series. Originally refered to as the Aztec Magician, Etzali is a member of the Return of the Winged One and was sent to Academy City to deal with the ever growing problem of the Kamijou Faction. While there however, he ended up falling in love with Mikoto Misaka to the point where he was willing to join up with GROUP just to protect her. Appearance Etzali is usually seen with the appearance of Mitsuki Unbara with short combed brown hair and a light tan suit. He usually sticks with this appearance and his actual true form is rarely ever shown at all. His true form however, appears to be that of a dark skinned teenage boy with dark black hair. Personality Etzali shares many similiar traits to that of other GROUP members. He's a liar and isn't afraid of doing so in order to achieve his goals and advance his agenda. He admits himself to being a liar and often acts like a petty criminal as well due to his time as an operative of GROUP. However, he does have good intentions as he is in love with Mikoto Misaka and wants to keep her safe and joined GROUP because of it. He also tends be rather honorable as he was able to accept defeat from Touma Kamijou and the two made a deal that Misaka would be kept safe from harm's way. His way of being a liar and a manipulator albeit with good reasons is similar to that of Motoharu Tsuchimikado as they seek to protect those they love while also trying to break away from their puppet masters. Powers & Abilities Etzali hails from Central America and as a result of being a magician from such a region, he has access to Aztec Magic. Aztec Magic is his primary source of magic and makes up all of his primariy abilities and attacks. Much of his resources also stem from ancient Aztec culture as well and he often uses it to his advantage. *'''Appearance Borrowing: Etzali has the ability to alter his appearance to look and sound like another person. This is demonstrated back when he was in Academy City has he put on the appearance of Mitsuki Unbara and has since than stayed that way and is his current appearance. He does this by taking the piece of a person's skin and making it into a charm to use for a ritual and as a result, he takes on that person's appearance. *'Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli:' One of his main weapons, the spear is a replica of the spear possessed by the Aztec God of Venus and disaster which reflects from Venus, destroying anything the light falls upon. The replica has flaws however stemming from how humans can't hangle power at a God-like stage and so Etzali uses a watered down version of the replica. The replica is often shown in the form of an osdain knife which Etzali wields around at his opponents to launch the light as his target. *'Callendar Stone:' Etzali possesses two Aztec artifacts that he stole after defeating their original owners in volumes 15 and 19. They're both grimoires and have a special system but it's currently left unknown however. *'Time Manipulation:' Etzali is revealed to have some form of manipulation over time of a specific person whether it be himself or someone else. He has the combat function to use it on an enemy to have them use their attack on themselves and force them to commit suicide. He can also use it on himself as he can manipulate and enhance his body to withstand bullet attacks based around the concept of the death and resurrection of the sun from old Aztec calendars. *'''Moon Rabbit: '''Moon Rabbit acts as Etzali's firearm-type weapon. It's made from the bones of rabbits and they are used as a sniper rifle and shoots powerful bullets. Rabbit bones can also be substituted for human bones as well which will make the bullets even more powerful to the point of being able to penetrate and destroy nuclear weapons. Gallery Unbara Mitsuki (winter).jpg|Etzali in his winter uniform Etzali design.jpg|Etzali's light novel design Index v15 179.jpg|Etzali meets Xochitl FileIndex v19 242.jpg|Negotiation's over Etzail shocked.jpg|Etzali being shocked Trivia *In the light novels, it's pointed out that Etzali's charm can not only manipulate his appearance, but also his voice. **In the anime, this is shown as the voiced between Unbara and Etzali are exactly the same. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Rogues Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Extremists Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone